just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Pairing Stories - Mayuri Comeback
Pairing Stories - Mayuri Comeback '''(or just '''Mayuri Comeback) is the fourth special in Vince's Pairing Stories ''series. This special will revolve around [[Shido Itsuka|'Shido Itsuka']] and [[Mayuri|'Mayuri']], in which the special will take place after the events of ''Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. This special is, however, fan made and is obviously non-canonical to the main anime series nor is it connected to the aforementioned movie. Prologue A week prior to the main story, Shido Itsuka had managed to seal the spirit energy of the spirit, Mayuri, and saving Tenguu City, along with the other spirits. However, the cost of this action was Mayuri's eventual disappearance, due to her being merely born out of the spirit mana Tohka, Yoshino, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Kotori had subconsciously released due to their respective desires to have Shido all to themselves, meaning that she had no physical body and thus, her being sealed meant the end of her existence. Before she completely vanished, she finally managed to talk to Shido, with her telling him that, after seeing him go on a date with Tohka and the others, she had come to also want him to ask her on one as well, the reason of why she had appeared to him only before. At first, she had no care that she would eventually disappear, but after learning the meaning of love and wanting Shido to also go on a date with her, she had decided to not disappear and to keep on living. A saddened Shido tells her that he doesn't want her to disappear, saying that he wanted to save her, but not in a way that she would disappear forever. Mayuri's only reply is: "You're so dumb.". She then thanks Shido for at least being able to spend time with her, even at her last moment in living, at which point she tells him her feelings for him. Just then, she completely converts into spirit mana and vanishes, leaving Shido to cry out her name in anguish while Tohka, Yoshino, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Kotori and the personnel within grieve silently at the lost of Mayuri. Story A month later, Shido is running through the city in search of Natsumi in order to warn her to take shelter as a satellite is about to make an impact down to the city itself. Shido remembers what happened to Mayuri and, while everyone begin to evacutate to nearby shelter, continues his search for the . Meanwhile, Natsumi is looking at Shido from atop a building running around looking for her, where she begins to feel something in her heart, as Shido tries his best to find her. Despite everyone already having evacuated and being warned by passing citizens to also do the same, Shido still continues his search for Natsumi, choosing to not escape as the satellite begins to get closer on its collision course with Tengu City, at which point the spacequake alarm begins to set off around the city. However, Shido ends up in danger with nobody else able to save him, as the satellite now begins to get extremely closer. Natsumi, going against her own will, appears to Shido and saves him by transforming the satellite into a cartoonish pig, where she then transformed with into a copy of . Tohka then arrives in time, at which point Shido manifests with Tohka doing the same. With three Sandalphons, Shido, Tohka and Natsumi destroy the falling object and saves the city from destruction. will return... Characters The list of characters that are in this story, in order of appearance 'Main Characters:' *Shido Itsuka - The male lead character. The protagonist of the Date A Live ''series. *Mayuri - The female lead and title character. The unique and movie exclusive character from ''Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. 'Supporting Characters:' *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Kotori Itsuka Trivia * A bonus novel titled "Mayuri Around" was given out on the day of the movie's initial release to people who watched the movie in theatres in Japan. "Mayuri Around" was originally supposed to be the title of this special before Vince found out about the bonus novel. **The bonus novel would center around none other than Mayuri herself, along with Shido and Miku. Category:Pairing Stories